


Afternoon

by tokyofish



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach is not mine.

She sat, blood-splattered, slumped against a tree.

He was stretched on the ground, his head pooled in her lap. Motionless from exhaustion, her hand rested on his orange hair.

The day was hot, the sky high. The cicadas made their insufferable noise.

“Hey, Ichigo,” she said, mustering a little energy. “You asleep?”

Silence stretched on interminably. She brushed his cheek with her fingers, sticky with blood.

“Let’s buy juice when you wake up,” she said with closed eyes. “It’s hot today.”

Her fingers stilled.

A breeze sprang up and swept through the grass, ruffling his hair and her white dress.


End file.
